thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Tohru
"I'll do whatever it takes to find the truth! Anything!" '''Tohru '''is a Reaper within the universe of The Reaper's Game. He works as a private investigator within the UG, and thus he drifts between districts depending on where he is needed. He mainly works with missing persons cases, investigating cases of treason and also static anomalies. Appearance Tohru has a tall build with plenty of lean muscle that suggests previous athletic activity. He has near shoulder length wavy hair that has a purplish ashy brown colour, with an ahoge sticking out from the top, curling to the side. His hair almost always sits in messy locks, though occasionally he pulls his hair into a low ponytail. The unkempt look is very deliberate no matter how he wears it, as the degree to which he takes care of it is very noticeable by the healthy sheen of his hair. He has a naturally pale complexion, though his outdoor work has caused him to sport a tan. He has brownish purple eyes and by default he wears a calm and relaxed expression, as if he is lost in thought. Typically, he wears formal wear for his detective work. His usual suit consists of a white dress shirt with vertical blue stripes with a grey-blue vest and matching dress pants. The vest has an emblem on the breast, which also appears on his business cards. He wears a purple tie tucked into his vest, a brown belt, brown dress shoes and black leather gloves. When it is colder, he also wears a tan detective's trench coat, the collar of it propped up and the coat itself worn open. He is rarely seen without his brown leather satchel as well, as it contains all of his important documents. Occasionally he will wear glasses for reading, though he has a strange complex about it and doesn't like it when people see him wearing them. Personality On the outside, Tohru is the ideal man to work with in almost any capacity. He seems honest to a fault and extremely driven, not once losing sight of his goal until it has been reached. He is extremely justice oriented in every part of his life, and will do anything to solve what he believes to be injustices. As a detective, he is quite the popular Reaper as well-- his charm and charisma suit the tastes of almost anyone he speaks with, as he naturally aims to please. Logic usually drives his thinking, and it is easy for him to be caught up in his deliberations and not see the full picture. He can hesitate, however, if he thinks too hard and is scared of the outcome-- but usually, he tries to push forward without dwelling upon it. Sometimes, this involves him doing something obnoxious, stupid or dorky without thinking. Overall, he comes across as a likable man with pure desires, on a hunt for justice. Inside, however, his goals are not so pure. Tohru naturally seeks to learn everything about humanity, especially its capacities. He has an honest interest in picking apart human psychology, but with his Reaper Power being an enhanced form of imprinting and mind control, he is able to experiment on people through more nefarious means. He would not want to experiment on anyone else, either, as humans provide the best factors for his tests. His pursuit for justice has another side to it as well; his obsession for reaching his goals, no matter how dubious, will not be sated until they are met. Tohru is an expert at manipulation because of that; he knows exactly what to say to make what he wants happen. This includes himself, as well; even if his goals are completely evil somehow, he will manage to justify it to himself as something just and good. For example, if he manipulates a Player into picking a useless fight with a Reaper and it ends with them getting erased, he would consider it a job well done as he learned the limits of the Reaper's tolerance, and also learned what Players would do when locked into these sorts of situations. Though his two sidedness does not usually show to those around him, it is arguable rather he is good or evil. Tohru simply does his duty as a detective and does what he can to pursue the truth and his goals, whatever they may be, however they may be justified. The only factor that swings the pendulum between good and evil is outside influence on him; alone, his curiosity in his potential will just continue to override right and wrong. History Pre-Game Tohru grew up the child to a well known detective in his city, and he learned many techniques and came to his adulthood surrounded by law enforcement. He spent most of the start of his career working on a case that involved a popular yakuza syndicate group. His death is as mysterious as the rest of his past; other than those facts of his background, nothing else is known, or really relevant. Week ?? Tohru wound up in a completely different district than where he woke up; due to an excess of Souls where he died, he was sent to play in Kawasaki instead. His entry fee didn't seem like a large setback for him, and he held himself together remarkably well considering the district. Whether he won or not was admittedly unclear, but in the end he remained in the district as a Reaper. = Post-Week ?? A few years later, Kawasaki had a predicament where one of its notable Reapers suddenly went missing. With an application for his skills, Tohru happily helped the Conductor at the time locate the Reaper and also identify the culprit. He was recognized for his talent with logic, and soon his ability to solve such cases became well known amongst higher ups. Soon, others were asking for his help, which he gladly obliged. In an unnamed district, the Composer requested that Tohru transfer to be her personal assistant. He dutifully worked under her without much issue, until suddenly the Composer disappeared. Tohru was immediately put under the spotlight as he was her consultant, and was heavily watched by higher ups until they had proof. He protested that he also had no idea why she left, and he immediately set off to search for her. Months later, she was found unharmed, and she chastised others for even suspecting Tohru. Despite this, the Composer suggested that Tohru leave the district as it didn't seem that he was going to be believed for his involvement or lack thereof. Luckily, he was called for a case in Shinjuku involving a rogue Reaper that was dabbling in Taboo noise. Currently, he works for the Shinjuku Composer on this case, but certain events have led Tohru to turn his eyes to Shibuya, instead... Relationships Aizawa Tohru's friend in Kawasaki. As he is now Composer of Kawasaki, Tohru knows he always has a home to look back to if he wanted. Haruki A Reaper that Tohru knows. Apparently he's currently Conductor? Tohru was never able to get into Haruki's head, and for that reason he both fascinates him and scares him. Jean He formerly pursued Tohru in a sexual manner, but he seems to be a different man now and is a higher up in Shibuya. Tohru has read various reports of Jean's antics in Shibuya, and is very intrigued by the vast intricacies of Jean's head. Yoshiko A "playmate" of Tohru's. She forever entertained herself by his stories of cases. He genuinely enjoys her company. White-haired Hairstylist He doesn't know this man, but after passing by a salon on the outskirts of Shibuya and seeing him inside, he feels a strange attachment to him. Looking at him causes a weird feeling in his chest. Trivia *Tohru tends to work for days on end and then pass out for a solid 18 hours without waking up. He usually does this in the middle of the street. *He technically didn't have a home to go to until he boldly acquired property in Shibuya. *He carries plenty of snacks at all times. *His voice ranges from calm and collected to shouting very fast. **His voice claim is Namikawa Daisuke; specifically the voice he uses for Oikawa Tooru. *His Noise Form is Vulpus Concelo, a nine tailed kitsune with red strings tied around his tails. *In battle, he fights with puppet strings that he hooks onto his victims. From there, he makes them fight each other. **He doesn't like fighting at all as it reminds him of Kawasaki. *He has a small Noise pet named Taro, a two tailed kitsune. *He can be very bad with directions if he's not already familiar with the area. *He enjoys making up mysteries in his head. **He was the GM for the unofficial Week 0.0. *His singing ability is surprisingly good. He likes karaoke. *Does he sound familiar? That's because he's created through a favourite mash up meme! **The inspired characters are Apollo Justice, Manami Sangaku, Adachi Tohru, Kiryu Yoshiya, Shinomiya Natsuki, Saihara Shuuichi, Oikawa Tooru, Teshima Junta, Akechi Goro, Komaeda Nagito, and Dazai Osamu. Gallery tohru1.png|Tohru and his more nefarious side. tohru expression.png|Tohru's just a flustered guy like all of us... ganbatohru.jpg|Tohru is motivated! (Art by Cin) vulpusconcelo.png|Tohru's Noise Form. (Art by Cin)